Only six months
by ReianaA
Summary: With only six months, Lucy tries her hardest to smile. not because of the short time, but to have her family, friends, and even enemies close to her as possible. Even if that means risking her life. It's hard... life, it not fair to the people who deserve it. But eternal slumber it awaiting Lucy... In just six months.


**Hiya. Just posting another story.. I can't think of Ideas for my other story, so If you have possibly read any of them, please, give me some Ideas. It's give me some inspiration to write more, and update faster. I would be much appreciated by all your effort. Thank you.**

* * *

**All Fairy Tail rights go to Great Hiro Mashima. I own nothing but the story plot.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Smile.**

**~Normal POV~**

Today was a crispy clear Sunday. Sun high and not a single fluffy cloud in sight. In fact, it was so clear you probably could eat off it. Naa, just jokes. Anyway, The Fairy Tail's rowdy antics echoed through the town. The sound of a big fight happening and the wrath of the furious Erza Scarlet. The sound of the fight lasted for a good long hour, and not to mention the screams of Fear and Pain, that lasted a good twenty minutes. Just saying.-

"um.. Erza? Are you ok?" Asked the petite little Wendy Marvell. Twiddling with her fingers. The shy girl gave a concerned look. "You didn't beat them too bad did you?" She asked worriedly. The red-haired woman turned to look sternly at the girl.

"I'm perfectly fine, Wendy. " Titania answered firmly, taking the girls shoulders. Erza smiled brightly, gleaming with much happiness. "I just wanted to thank those two boys for giving me their present." Erza took a bite of her strawberry cake. Everybody present sweat dropped at her answer "Ah… so wonderful." Erza gleamed.

"But did you really have to beat them up?" The small girl asked.

"Wendy." The drunken brunette called, hugging on the big barrel as if her life depended on it. Wendy turned towards the drunkard. "Leave Erza alone. It's her birthday after all, let her fun. She's practically enjoying herself." She smirked rubbing her face up and down on the wooden cylinder. "I guess so, Cana…" Wendy mumbled.

"Ah… So sweet~" Erza purred with much happiness after taking another bite. The red-haired warrior immediately turned to the blue-haired girl. "Levy! Where did you get this cake. I MUST HAVE MORE!" Erza demanded. Levy McGarden flinched at the sudden demand. The girl lent back a bit, seeing as Erza's face was nearly in the kissing distance.

"Well I didn't buy it." The girl said plainly. Erza gave a tilt to her head. "Then, did you possibly… " Erza had to think a bit. "… make it?" Levy immediately went red and smoke steamed out from her flushed face.

"What's wrong Levy?" Jet and Droy raced up to see if their partner was ok. Levy nodded her head and dropped her head to the floor. Gluing her attention to the floor. "mm hmm." Levy nodded. "I did. With… L-Lu-chan." Steam still flew from her face ad was visible to every member. "With Lucy?" Erza questioned.

"Really, I didn't think Lucy could cook." Erza mumble. Levy jolted up. "Lu-chan can cook, in fact she's the best cook ever." Levy yelled proudly. Realization took over her and embarrassment brushed over her face, making her take a seat quickly. A heavy silence graced the guild halls. "Anyway, what about Lucy's cooking?" Erza asked.

"Oh…" Levy turned away, still holding a bright blush on her face. "I asked… Lu-chan to help me, She's really good at cooking and baking." There was a pat on her back. She turned to see A drunk Cana. Breathing her alcoholic breath in the poor girls face. Levy cringed at the smell. "Yeah really good… am I right levy~" Cana hummed hotly in the girls ear. The girl immediately blushed red.

"Really good huh?" Erza asked. Levy grinned up at the members surrounding the table. "For sure! Her cookies are like professionals, Cakes so delicious that they melt in your mouth instantly, their sweet aroma make your knees tremble, Her pastries knock your taste buds off your tongue, Pie's, desserts, Dinners, Lunches, savouries, Snacks, Soups, Lollies, Ice cream. It's just so overwhelming you'd just want more and more. Her Cooking and Baking's the best" Levy gleamed like a major fan-girl, squealing at every memory.

"R-Really! I haven't eaten at Lucy's in ages… hmm" Natsu dreamed, and slimy line of saliva traveled down his mouth.

"I have to agree Levy. Lucy's cooking's the best. Mira's _could_ rival, but I'd have to side with Levy." Gray said coolly. A high Five headed his way, and he caught Levy's hand. " Woo-hoo" Levy cheered, jumping in joy. Erza turned to Mirajane somewhat looking forward to her crying face. But when Titania looked, Mira had a nodding and "I agree' expression.

Erza sighed, "Today's Sunday?" Everybody turned and nodded at Erza's question, sweat dropping at the same time. "Which means that Lucy's gone on a mission and tomorrow she'll have her day off. Tuesday we have our team mission and so I'll have Lucy to make me a cake on Wednesday."

"Can't believe she forgot what the day was today." Cana whispered. "Well, that's Erza for ya" Happy chimed cheekily.

"Erza, you can't just force Lucy to make you a cake." Wendy said. Erza's eyebrows knitted in confusion. "Why not?" Erza questioned.

"Because if you force her to do stuff for you, you'll lose her friendship." Wendy Explained. Erza nodded taking notes. She nodded at everything the small girl was teaching. The guild members laughed at the girl and the proclaimed warrior.

"Hehe" Happy giggled, "That's our Erza for ya."

"Oh, I just remember something." Levy said walking to her small bag. A rustling sound was heard, gaining the attention of All members. "Um here Erza. I completely forgot about Lucy's present to you. She wrote you a note as well." Levy handed Lucy's present to the stern Titania.

Erza grabbed that gift thankfully, and slowly opened that note addressed to herself.

_"Dear Erza_" She read aloud.

_"I'm sorry I couldn't make it to your birthday, it's a bummer it's on a Sunday. You know Master always sends me on solo missions on a Sunday, I feel so guilty but I made some of my favorite chocolate brownies. Savor the taste because I'm sure you'll love them._

_Love Lucy~_

_P.S: Please don't beat up Natsu and Gray, I wouldn't want them all grubby in my house once I get back. Oh and a BIG HAPPY BIRTHDAY to you."_

Tears graced the warriors eyes. Her head lowered and her shoulders shook. Her hand raised high. "LET'S PARTY!" She roared loudly crying tears of joy. The big party began and roars of Laughter, cheers, Arguments, small brawls filled the guilds halls. It was pure happiness. A happiness that'll last for all eternity.

As the Birthday party burned brightly. The master of Fairy Tail watched his brats closely. His arms crossed over his chest and he heaved a sigh. "If only they knew why I send Lucy on only Sundays." He shook his head in disappointment. Neither of them knew why he'd send Lucy only on Sunday and that day alone.

They didn't even realize that Lucy smiles brighter each day, she speaks to all members, spends time as much as she can, works as hard as possible, And yet they still can't see it. Such a disappointing guild. Makarov sighed while walking towards his office. However, unknown to him was a curious dragon slayer, watching him on the side line.

"Um… excuse me Master" The master turned. "If I may ask. Where would you have possibly sent the celestial Wizard?" The green haired man asked sternly and stoically. Makarov grinned slightly. "Now, My boy. That's a secret I cannot tell." Freed gave no expression yet nodded his head and headed back to his group.

Master watched closely as Freed informed Laxus and continued to read a black covered book, Titled: Something Precious. Makarov narrowed his eyes, glaring at the book. And before he left to his office he mumble "useless…" One person caught it, that was none other than Laxus himself.

The Second Generation Dragon slayer gazed over towards the old man's office. He sighed and plainly stared at the doors of the guild. He had to think about that girl, that girl that always smiles, whether it looked pained or genuine. Every member seemed to get along with her, even Gajeel for goodness sake, Not only that… why was she leaving on Solo Missions. There had to be a reason, right? Why would she leave only on that day, by herself?

* * *

**-In Clover Town-**

The heavy scent of Medicinal herbs and magic chemicals traveled throughout the small office. The blond hair girl said in the seat. The look in her eyes demanded for an answer. The man dressed in the long white coat had his back away from the blond. He sighed and turned around.

"Do you want me to answer you honestly?" He asked. A look of sadness washed over his eyes. "I can understand if you don't want to know." He said reassuringly. The girl nodded not making any eye contact with the man.

"Is…" The blond slightly mumbled, gaining the attention of the Doctor. "What is it?" He asked, placing a firm hand on the girl's shoulder. "Is there absolutely… no cure?" She asked.

The doctor turned ,and gazed into his coffee cup. "I'm sorry. There's nothing I can do. I've never been able to cure this 'type', and to tell you the truth… No one can." The girl exhaled shakily. "I see.

"Do you want to know?" He asked. The blond nodded, Gluing he attention to the ground.

"you have at least… 6 months."

"Wait! What? Why only 6 months!" She asked, tears filling her eyes. Her heart paced, her breath hitched high and faster, panic and fear started to overwhelm her.

"Calm down, Lucy. You know any type of uneasiness can effect it." The doctor growled. Lucy heavily exhaled and inhaled. Calming herself. After a long two minutes of trying to calm herself, Lucy took a seat on the bed.

"I know that… But why has it gone down. You said I had at least two years left?" Lucy asked clutching the bed's sheets. The doctor gave a sad look.

"I know I did, but I can't change the time it spreads. I've given you medicine to slow it down, but since I continuously give you the same product, your body became immune to the medicines effect. It won't do anything anymore. I'm sorry…" the doctor gave a sad look.

"when do you think.. I'll…" Lucy paused not wanting to continue.

The doctor seated himself on the leather seat, and spun in Lucy's direction. Her rested his cheek on his fist, gazing sadly at the blond. " I would have to say.. July or late June. I'm sorry Lucy…" at his last words the blond stood and graced herself over towards the door.

Before the celestial mage left, she turned to give the doctor a.. smile. "Thank you for everything, doctor Yajima. I appreciate your help, even if it was a short time." The man gave a sad smile. But the way Lucy smiled brightly, made his body smile back. He just couldn't help it, even if it was a painful sight.

Yajima nodded his head. "Tell Makarov that I said Hi." And with that Lucy left, her head down, and her bangs shadowing her eyes. The door to the doctor's office closed with a soft click. Yajima gruffled a sigh yet the sigh carried tears. A long line of flowing tears. "I'm sorry.. Lucy" He cried.

**_~Lucy's POV~_**

I walked out the doctor clinic and walked towards the train station. I hadn't always had this condition, in fact it had only happened two years ago, After the Grand Magic Games. We finally place first, the last year was the second time we came first. I was happy, no we all were. We all partied hard. But during the first grand Magic Games, An incident had happened. An incident when nobody but I was around, or so it seemed

I had left to go for a breather, away from the party hard group of members. They were probably enjoying themselves a bit too much. I took a walk to take off the stress of the last battle. Natsu Roared viciously and Gajeel was dashing… well in Levy's prospective. I sweat dropped at the thought.

After walking for about five minutes I made it to a small river, with a wooden bridge draped over the top. I walk towards the river, taking in its peacefulness. I gazed at the water… and the Dark. I blacked out. I was attack from behind, and I let my guard down.

That morning I awoke in my bedroom. Fairy Tail didn't seem to notice my short leave. I reported what happened to the master and he said that I was probably drug, or could even be possessed by someone's magic. So he kept an eye on me. But I could feel something slither around inside me… like a leach… or a snail or an insect.

A month later Master sent me to Doctor Yajima, The check-up went well. He told me that I had been drug with a magic called "Kyūshū suru ningen" Meaning Human Absorption. A magic spell that causes the life of a human to leak out towards the user. Yet all traces are hidden. Master was infuriated and wanted to help at all cost.

A month after that Yajima said I had at least 5 years of life. Giving me some medicine, He said that it should slow down the procedure of it spreading. But it didn't work the next time I went around. Yajima said I'd live for only two years… and now its six months.

I don't know what to do. 6 months of life awaits me. Then I'll be in eternal slumber. E-eternal… S-slumber. Sounds

.

.

Nice.. I guess..

* * *

_**Hi again, I know excuses are pathetic... And I accept all punishment. I'm writing a new story, it'll hopefully but up during next week or so. It's be rated M... (just saying).. So hopefully look forward to that. **_

_**Please review, I'll be greatful~ so greatful~ thanks**_


End file.
